


Merry Go Round

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Body selling, But not sorry at the same time, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, Fareeha is older in this, I AM SORRY, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Suicide, sex for drugs, trans!Pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: All it took was one summer day and one person to leave for a family to end up where they did on another summer day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Machine Gun Kelly's Merry Go Round, which will clear A LOT of things up if listened to. No, really. This fic is easier to read if the song is heard because it directly correlates with it.
> 
> Honestly, this makes me want to cry while writing it, but it just kept nagging me to write it. Hopefully you can enjoy it.

A $15 slab, a spoon, a cotton swab, and a match. With a belt used as a restraint, it was tied tightly around the younger woman's arm as her girlfriend cleaned the spoon before putting the contents in its middle, adding water, and heating it until they melted. She handled the spoon as if it was a baby as she rolled a cotton ball up and dropped it into the liquid drug. It was sucked up immediately, leaving enough time to fill the syringe with at least 50-75 units. The blonde woman who sat restlessly began to have second thoughts when the brunette hurriedly took her arm and cleaned the area at the bend of her arm. The tip of the needle was cool as it pierced her skin slowly; she was glad Fareeha was, at least, inserting the needle correctly, the way she had taught her countless times.

"How the fuck does that taste, baby?"

Angela didn't respond as her pupils dilated and her lips turned upwards as she fell back against the wall. Fareeha slowly took the needle out and began cleaning up while keeping a close eye on her younger girlfriend. They'd been in a financial crisis for the past few months and she finally figured out a way to get them money, but her idea would need them to take a few risks. Starting drugs was one of them.

It was a few months before Fareeha had cleaned her act up and joined the army. Before she left, Angela was in school while making small envelopes of cash, carrying on with their business as a source of income. Between education and dealing, the couple had spent the last few days making sure they told each other how much one meant to the other. In between kisses, gasps, and sharp cries, little whispers of love were exchanged between the two women. The farewell was one of cuddling and a few more hours of making love, until they fell asleep with Fareeha leaving early the next morning.

Only a month after the brunette left, the blonde woman’s taste for heroin had turned into an addiction. She met up with someone every other week for another slab of the degenerating substance. When she got home, she did some of her homework, and sat on the couch to proceed with her weekly session.

Weekly, turned into every other day, which became a daily situation. It came to the point where she dropped out of school to run to the neighbor’s house for more. Despite her girlfriend being overseas, she continued on making the money.

Angela dropped out when the money wasn't even enough. She began trading anything in her house for even a small ounce. When that was done and gone, she began trading sex for a slab. Twice or three times a day, she'd find someone, who had the dope, to offer herself in exchange for her addiction.

Unbeknownst to her, she had endangered not only herself, but the child that lived inside of her...a child barely a pound due to its mother’s habits.

One day, in particular, Angela had met a random man she was told about, had sex with him, however he wanted, and sat in his room with a bottle of alcohol. He had given her twice more than usual, and let her stay for a bit while he went to work. She looked around in a drunken haze, grabbing a few ounces of the fine grey powder.

A thin and pale, shaky hand reached for her bag that laid at the foot of the bed. She made sure to put her clothes back on in case someone came in while she was gone. Inside her bag was everything she needed to inject herself.

Hours whizzed by, her mind showing her illusions and colors that made her smile. It wasn't safe for her to venture out the way she was, but she did anyway. Somehow, she safely made it back to her house, which reeked with an unnatural smell. The Swiss woman flopped onto the air mattress that laid in the middle of her empty house. Her high was fading, so she grabbed a note that laid off to the side. It was a note from the Army, stating Fareeha was KIA. It was the middle of a war, and who wouldn't be worried for their significant other. She was beyond worried, which was why she kept on with what she did.

Her high began to fade quickly as her eyes gently closed, sleep taking her over.

The front door opened that next morning. The person had knocked on the door a few times, but received no answer, signaling them to enter on their own.

“Angela? I am home, hayati.”

The strong voice passed through the empty house before her mind caught up to her senses, making her put her hand to her nose to block the pungent smell. When she took her first step in, the sound of glass pierced her ears. She looked down and what she saw made her stomach drop.

Syringes and capsules everywhere. No furniture...no sign of her girlfriend, which actually worried her. “Angela…? Babe, I have come home to see you. I have an important question to ask you as well.”

Fareeha turned the corner to enter the living room, a gasp leaving her at the sight of her beloved, on her back, not breathing. She dropped her bag and ran forward to check her pulse, ignoring the glass that dug into her knees when she kneeled next to the the blonde woman. “Hayati? Please, oh baby please! Wake up...come on...please…”

Another moment passed without a single huff of air from the angel’s lips. Amber eyes traveled down her girlfriend’s body only to notice the bump under her shirt. It could have been anything, but Fareeha knew well enough that it was a baby bump. With that knowledge, she felt sick to her stomach. No…that was an understatement...she felt the air around become thick, hardly allowing any room to breath. Her mind was swimming with all sorts of future possibilities if she hadn't given Angela that first dose.

“Baby, no...please don't...please don't leave me...habibti, ya amar, please…”

The older woman looked over to her bag and shuffled closer to it, digging around in it until her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of her M9.

“Allahu, forgive me for what I am about to do, but I cannot bear with the consequences of my actions…”

She raised the gun to her head and thought back to the picture that she had in her Acura of her and Angela, under the stars, hugging and smiling with the words “Forever More” off to the side.

“On that summer day, an entire family died on that summer day.” - MGK (Merry Go Round)


End file.
